De toiles, sourires et larmes
by Hika Sei
Summary: [EriolxSakura] Dedicado a Soledad de los Angeles. Eriol es un pintor. Sakura, una chica muy lastimada sentimentalmente. Mi primer fic de CCS ONESHOT


**Notas de la Autora**

_¡Hola! Vuelvo por estos rumbos. Bien, este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi "hermana gemela" Gabby, alias Soledad de los Angeles, que hoy, 21 de Diciembre, cumple 16 añitos._

_¡Feliz Cumple, amigota! Espero que tus más grandes anhelos se realicen, y que nuestra amistad siga fortaleciéndose, a pesar de la distancia en la que vivimos._

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertencen al grupo CLAMP. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:**

-palabras- : diálogos.

_"palabras" _: pensamientos.

* * *

Ok, Eriol, todo bien… ¡No¿Qué todo bien? Necesitaba inspiración, para poder plasmarla en ese blanco lienzo. Hacía días que intentaba buscar un buen tema, pero no encontraba uno que en verdad lo apasionara. 

Observó con su mirada azul profundo todo el cuarto en el que se encontraba, por enésima vez.

Nada.

Estaba cansado y algo desvelado, pero no le dio importancia.

"_Iré a un café, a ver si veo algo"_ se dijo, enseguida salió del cuarto, y caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento; tomó su gabardina negra, y salió del lugar.

Caminó sin un rumbo específico, hasta llegar a un local. Obviamente era un café; entró allí y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Una bonita y acogedora decoración adornaba el lugar. Como el tiempo era frío, el local estaba calefaccionado, por lo que bastantes personas llenaban las mesas.

Localizó una mesa vacía, junto al ventanal, y también frente a una pareja que no se veía en sus mejores momentos. Los observó por un instante, y puso atención a la concurrida calle. Enseguida lo atendieron y tomaron su pedido.

Mientras esperaba y sin quererlo, su atención se concentró en la pareja. Estaban discutiendo, pues el enojo de ambos se notaba claramente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes¡Soy tu novia!- replicaba la chica, de no más de 20 años.

-¡Entiende, esto lo decidí hace dos días!- el joven trataba de defenderse.

-¡No tienes excusa¿Acaso no te importa lo que siento¿Acaso no valgo nada para ti?

-¡No es eso! Ya no hay marcha atrás. Volveré a Hong Kong, y me quedaré allí hasta tiempo indeterminado.

-Te piensas que no sé nada ¿verdad Shaoran?

El que se llamaba Shaoran según escuchó, quedó en un silencio muy perturbador.

-¿Crees que no sé que me engañas con mi mejor amiga? Bue, no creo que lo sea ya.

-Yo no tengo nada con Tomoyo.

-Sí, claro. ¡No mientas! Además… Qué casualidad que justo Tomoyo también viaje a Hong Kong ¿no?

Shaoran dudó al responder. Puso una expresión de meditación en su rostro, tardando varios segundos. Luego de ese pequeño momento, levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a la joven.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero ya no te amo- al escuchar esto, el ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir un profundo odio hacia aquel muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos miel. Para él había tenido poco tacto, tanto así para que la chica quedara helada, y con la boca entreabierta. Mas le dolió notar como sus lágrimas eran contenidas, dando a entender que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no largar a llorar. Pero no resistió, y a los minutos de haberse marchado, la llamada Sakura escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, descargando por fin toda su tristeza.

Eriol sintió de repente, una lástima muy grande hacia esa pobre chica, aunque de un momento a otro se sintió confundido. Mas no le dio importancia a esa emoción.

Y fue en ese momento, en el que Sakura levantó la cabeza, dando a conocer a unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, llenos de un profundo dolor y tristeza, pero, a la vez, reflejando rabia y frialdad, enmarcados por un correr de lágrimas saladas.

Esa escena, quedó grabada en la mente de Eriol, como a fuego.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

El ojiazul llegó a su casa, empapado. Hacía unos minutos había empezado a caer una lluvia torrencial, que no le dio tiempo a llegar seco hacia su departamento, el cual estaba sólo a 100 metros. Pero, obviamente, le restó importancia a estar todo mojado. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue encender la calefacción, y cambiarse, para luego prepararse té. En la cocina, mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentara, echó un vistazo a la ventana. La copiosa lluvia le hizo recordar a cierta chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes; se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahora.

El hervor del agua lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y sacudió la cabeza. Pero igual siguió mirando el agua; sintió unas tremendas ganas de pintar, y pensó en aquella imagen. Sí, por eso estaba ansioso. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina; las 8:30 pm. ¿Podría esperar hasta mañana?

Con su té, salió del cuarto hacia su pequeño taller, algo apurado.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Sakura salió poco tiempo después de haberse ido Shaoran. Estaba realmente dolida, se sentía fatal. Y para rematarlo, había empezado a llover, pero poco le importó mojarse. Caminó hasta llegar a su casa; al entrar, escuchó a alguien desde la cocina, supuso que era su hermano Touya, que había llegado temprano. Pero no lo saludó, simplemente siguió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación.

Recorrió el cuarto con su mirada; esta se posó en una fotografía, que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. En ella, estaba Shaoran, abrazándola, sonriendo como si nada pudiera romper el amor que transmitían. Tomó el portarretrato entre sus manos, observando la foto. Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas; no quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

No aguantó más. Sacó la foto del marco, y la rompió, pensando en que si seguía teniéndola, se haría daño recordando. Siguió llorando, y se echó en su cama a pesar de estar empapada. Unos minutos después, escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta.

-Sakura, ya está la cena- dijo su hermano desde afuera.

-No tengo hambre, gracias- respondió la joven. Touya, al escucharla, supuso que algo andaba muy mal. Notó enseguida que su hermana estaba llorando.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Mas no hizo caso, y entró. Se acercó rápidamente al ver el estado de la chica, y le tocó la frente. No tenía fiebre. Sakura lo miró con reproche.

-No te di permiso para que entraras- dijo fríamente.

-¿Y? no importa. Ahora ve y quítate toda esa ropa mojada. Lástima que ya mojaste la cama, jajaja- río Touya, para sólo recibir una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana, que fue al baño, y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe. Se arrepintió de haber hecho esa broma, pero obviamente, no diría nada.

Se preguntó por qué estaba así Sakura. Generalmente sólo se dedicaba a enojarse fingidamente, para luego seguir sonriendo como siempre, pero esta vez era diferente. Jamás creyó que lo miraría de esa forma, una chica tan inocente y alegre como ella.

Y la cara de un chico de pelo castaño y ojos miel le vino a la mente. Frunció el entrecejo; sí, definitivamente ALGO tuvo que haberle hecho para que su hermana reaccionara así. Una furia incontenible se formó dentro de su ser; si veía a aquel mocoso, lo mataba, ya estaba declarado.

Sakura salió del baño, un poco más relajada. Enseguida echó a su hermano del cuarto, no sin antes escucharlo mascullar algo como "mataré a ese estúpido mocoso", y se fue no sin antes preguntarle si iba a cenar, por lo que recibió un no de respuesta. Touya se encogió de hombros, y se fue. Sakura supo enseguida que había entendido el dejarla sola.

Era mejor meditar.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

8:30 de la mañana. Eriol se despertaba en su asiento, pues se había quedado dormido mientras descansaba en el pequeño taller. Se refregó un poco los ojos, sacando todo rastro de sueño; pudo ver claramente su retrato. Un hermoso rostro, dibujado con trazos finos, de una chica triste. Le faltaba color, pero no tardaría en colocarlo. Sonrió satisfecho por su obra, realmente se había esmerado por hacerlo igual, tratando de darle vida al trazado.

Admiró unos momentos más su dibujo, se levantó, y salió del cuarto. Se hizo un desayuno ligero, y volvió al taller, a terminar el lienzo. Decidió pintarlo con óleos, porque perduraría; empezó esa minuciosa tarea, remarcando cada detalle de la fina cara.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_10 días después…_

-Sakura, ve a hacer las compras- Touya sonó seguro, mientras lavaba la vajilla.

-¿No tenías que hacerlo tú, ayer?- la hermana lo miró con algo de enojo.

-Sí, pero por el trabajo me vi imposibilitado. Muchos pacientes que atender- se excusó. El joven era médico, y trabajaba en un hospital de la zona-. Te prometo que te haré hot cakes.

-¡Hecho! Mas te vale que los hagas-dicho esto, tomó la lista de las cosas que debía comprar, su bolos, y salió. Iba a paso lento, admirando el paisaje, lleno de verde. Eso lo disfrutaba en verdad.

Desde aquel día, había intentado volver a ser la de antes, lo había logrado, pero sólo era una mentira. Por dentro estaba destruida, pero ya había llorado, a pesar de que no se lo había contado a nadie. Y eso porque ya no tenía a nadie en quién confiar; su padre, Fujitaka, no tenía mucho tiempo para estar en casa, pero a pesar de no verlo mucho, ella lo quería. Su hermano… dejémoslo en un no rotundo. Su mejor amiga, ya no era su mejor amiga… Mas no importaba ya, lo aceptó, eso era algo. Lo único: su sonrisa ya no iluminaba su rostro, a pesar de seguir tan amena como siempre.

Llegó al supermercado, y empezó a recorrer las góndolas. Una hora y media estuvo allí; cuando salió, decidió ir al parque. No perdía nada con ir, además, podía ser beneficioso.

Eriol se encontraba sentado en una banca, viendo a los niños jugar en los columpios. Necesitaba pensar un poco; hacía días había terminado su cuadro, pero no se sentía satisfecho. Recordó que su obra había quedado perfecta, pero… algo faltaba. Por eso salió y comenzó su búsqueda.

Mientras pensaba en esto, distraídamente notó que una joven de pelo castaño y ojos esmeraldas, se sentaba en la misma banca que él. La reconoció perfectamente; ¿cómo no acordarse de ese rostro? Al menos ahora no estaba surcado por lágrimas, se veía mejor; pero su mirada era opaca.

La joven dejó las bolsas con las compras a un costado, y se sentó. Cerró los ojos un momento, y se relajó. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien a su lado, hasta que se sintió observada. Volteó y se encontró con un joven de no más de 22 años, de pelo negro con reflejos azules, y unos ojos zafiros escondidos detrás de unos lentes. Fue eso lo que llamó su atención, se podía percibir misterio en ellos.

No pudo evitar quedar prendada de sus ojos, pero al notar cómo estaba, sacudió la cabeza, y recobró la compostura. Miró seriamente al chico junto a ella.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó, algo desconfiada.

-No, sólo la observaba- respondió el ojiazul, sonriendo. Esto desconcertó bastante a Sakura.

-¿Y por qué lo hace?- la curiosidad pudo más.

Eriol no respondió, sólo ensanchó su sonrisa. Desvió su mirada de la joven, y volvió su atención al paisaje.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó, luego del silencio.

La muchacha lo miró, ahora en verdad sentía desconfianza hacia aquel chico. Aunque… no podía negar que la había hecho sentir diferente. No sabía si responder a su pregunta.

-Sa… Sakura Kinomoto- lo dijo sin pensar. Pero se preguntó por qué había tartamudeado.

-Un gusto, Kinomoto-san. Soy Eriol Hiiragizawa- se presentó, siempre gentil y sonriente. Sakura sintió sus mejillas algo calientes; no podía negar que era muy apuesto, pero era otra cosa la que lo atraía.

-Igual… igualmente, Hiiragizawa…- el mencionado siguió con su sonrisa. Le gustaba verla algo nerviosa.

-Bueno… debo irme. Espero verte pronto, Kinomoto-san- se levantó y comenzó a caminar, pero paró de repente-. Ah… gracias por la idea- y volvió a tomar marcha. Sakura lo vio alejarse. _"¿Idea¿Qué idea?"_ se preguntaba. Decidió no darle importancia, y se dispuso a irse también.

En cierto modo, la mirada del ojiazul había hecho cambiar algunas cosas en la joven…

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Un mes más tarde…_

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala de su departamento. Hacía unos momentos había regresado de hacer las compras; y como todos los días, siempre se encontraba a Sakura.

Hacía un mes que se conocieron, y desde aquella vez en el parque, se encontraba con la joven de ojos esmeraldas en el parque, aunque al principio fue casualidad; mas, para Eriol, obviamente las casualidades no existen, sólo lo inevitable. Poco a poco, fue notando que la mirada de ella tenía un poco más de brillo cada día. Eso lo alegró, al menos estaba superando aquel momento. En poco tiempo, se habían hecho amigos.

Aunque Hiiragizawa quería ir más allá. En todo ese tiempo, sus sentimientos hacia ella fueron haciéndose transparentes, y recién se daba cuenta de lo que sentía realmente. Se había enamorado de ella, de su tristeza, de sus ojos… Sólo se sintió mal porque nunca la había visto sonreír. No porque jamás tuvo esa oportunidad, sino que, si sólo hacía ese gesto, sabría que Sakura había vuelto a ser feliz, y si ella estuviera feliz, él también lo estaría.

Había descubierto hace rato lo que le faltaba para sentirse satisfecho con aquel cuadro que había pintado hace tiempo. Aunque no quería agregarlo al lienzo, tenía la idea de tener dos retratos de la misma mujer, una triste, y otra sonriente. Pensaba que, capaz, ese gesto tan simple podía complementar a su idea.

Pero sólo era cuestión de lo que sentía realmente la joven esmeralda.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_En esos momentos…_

Estaba confundida. Muy confundida. Está bien, un mes es bastante tiempo… pero ¿podían treinta días cambiarla?

La había hecho sentir mejor, y había olvidado por completo toda la tristeza que sentía. Realmente lo estimaba mucho, lo consideraba su amigo. Pero… ¿era amistad lo que sentía por él? Siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, le gustaba verlo y…

La verdad, Eriol le hacía sentir cosas que nunca creyó experimentar con Shaoran Li. El ojiazul la hacía sentir comprendida, y querida; obviando a su familia, claro, que siempre estaba para ella. Y eso la ponía contenta.

En una frase, Eriol la ponía alegre, con su mera presencia, Sakura se sentía feliz.

Pensando en esto, su mirada se posó en una bufanda negra, doblada cuidadosamente sobre su mesita de noche.

.--. **Flash Back** .--.

_Estaban en el parque, hablando animadamente. Ese día estaba realmente frío. La esmeralda se lamentaba de haber sido tan tonta como para olvidarse su bufanda sobre la mesa de la cocina. Por esta razón, temblaba ligeramente; trató de disimularlo, pero Eriol era más perceptivo. Enseguida, este se sacó su bufanda negra, y se la colocó a la chica alrededor del cuello, y sonrió._

_-Para que no sientas frío. Puedes enfermarte- le dijo, mirándola con ternura. Ante ese gesto, Sakura sintió un vuelco en su corazón._

_-Gracias- respondió la esmeralda, sin sonreír, pero el ojiazul supo que le estaba muy agradecida._

.--. **Fin del** **Flash Back** .--.

Sus labios se curvearon dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, ante ese recuerdo. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, con varios cabellos blancos, pero todavía permanecía el color castaño.

-Sakura, ha llegado la invitación de la boda de Tomoyo- habló Fujitaka, mirando a su hija. Esta, al escucharlo, puso una mirada fría, pero no cambió su tono de voz.

-Ah… Qué bien, me alegro por ella- dijo, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo.

-No es bueno sentir rencor, hija- comentó su padre-. Sé lo que pasó, más bien… no sé qué pasó realmente, pero puedo notar que es por esto- señaló la invitación- que tomas esa actitud.

-No es rencor, es sólo que…- calló por unos segundos- ¿por qué me mintió¿Por qué…?

-Mira, me doy cuenta de que sigues dolida un poco por eso. Pero… Yo creo que ya lo superaste.

-¿Por qué lo dices, papá?

-Porque me doy cuenta… de que estás enamorada. Se te nota, al menos yo lo noto- dijo tiernamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama, en donde Sakura estaba recostada, y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Có… cómo lo sabes?- admitió, algo sorprendida.

-Por algo soy tu padre ¿no crees?- comentó, sonriéndole-. Sé… que ese chico te hará feliz… No, ya te ha hecho feliz- dicho esto, el mayor se retiró de la habitación. Sakura miró la puerta, ahora cerrada. Sí, su papá tenía razón.

Miró la invitación. Tal vez iría.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Al día siguiente…_

-Ya voy- Eriol se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, ya que habían tocado timbre. Al abrir, se sorprendió. Allí estaba la esmeralda-. ¡Sakura-chan, qué bueno verte!

-Ohayou, Eriol-kun- saludó amenamente.

-Pasa, pasa. Ponte cómoda. Iré a preparar té- dijo, Sakura pasó, y se sentó en el sillón de la sala, mientras el ojiazul se encontraba en la cocina. La joven se dedicó a mirar el lugar. Pudo darse cuenta de que tenía muy buen gusto; miró hacia la mesita que decoraba el ambiente. Sobre esta, había un hermosa pintura, de una joven llorando. Sabía que Hiiragizawa se dedicaba a pintar, pero nunca había visto alguno de sus dibujos. Este era el primero, y se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir quién era.

-Veo que lo descubriste- dijo el ojiazul, asustando un poco a la esmeralda. Dejó el té que llevaba sobre la mesita, y se sentó junto a la chica.

-Eriol-kun… Esta… esta…- Sakura no cabía en sí del asombro.

-Eres tú… Sí… capaz lo notes cruel, pero…- fue interrumpido.

-¿Cruel? Esto no es cruel, es arte… Eriol-kun… es hermoso- Sakura admiraba el lienzo-. Pero, dime ¿cómo es que…?

-La primera vez que te vi, estabas llorando. Fue en un café- la esmeralda recordó ese día. Pero no le importó, había logrado superarlo-. Sólo que no me siento realizado con esto.

-¿Por qué¡Es perfecto!

-Quiero complementarlo con tu sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojó fuertemente; ante esta reacción, Eriol se acercó a la joven y la miró con dulzura. Se puso nerviosa, al notar la cercanía del ojiazul, aunque no le desagradaba. Se fue acercando más y más, hasta llegar a sentir la respiración de la chica.

-Si sonríes, sabré que eres feliz, entonces también lo seré yo- le susurró en el oído, y de a poco se alejó. La esmeralda no sabía que responder. Eriol lo notó, y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Eriol-kun… yo… no puedo negarlo, tú… me haces sentir cosas que… la verdad nunca creí…- fue sincera, ya que no aguantaba el guardarse sus emociones. Eriol jamás creyó escuchar eso, y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, pero sin dañarla.

-Sakura… Ai shiteru- dicho, acercó su rostro al de la chica, y unió sus labios con los suyos, en un beso suave y lleno de dulzura, que fue correspondido.

-Ai shiteru… Eriol-kun…- respondió al separarse, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió sinceramente, provocando otro beso por parte del ojiazul.

Definitivamente, la intención de devolver la bufanda, había sido olvidada.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

Touya caminaba de un lado a otro, alterado. Eran las 8:30 de la noche, y su hermana no llegaba. Fujitaka lo veía divertido, cosa que puso más nervioso al moreno.

-¡Papá! Esto no es gracioso, ya van a ser las nueve y no llega, y ya está oscuro- a pesar de ser parco y bromearle, Touya quería mucho a la esmeralda, y se consideraba su guardabosque.

-Calma, hijo. No creo que le haya pasado nada malo- dijo el mayor, alegre.

-Iré a buscarla- cuando el moreno dijo esto, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Sakura fue hacia el comedor. Touya, al verla, se quedó callado. Mas, a pesar de no demostrarlo, se puso contento de ver a su hermanita nuevamente feliz.

-¡Lamento la tardanza! Perdón por preocuparlos- dijo, arrepentida. Fujitaka la miró, y le sonrió, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada.

-¿En dónde estabas¡Casi salgo a buscarte!- el hermano empezó con su reto.

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí- habló el padre, antes de que Sakura replicara. Touya bufó, y se fue a la cocina, a seguir preparando la cena, pues le tocaba-. Estás feliz.

-¡Cómo no estarlo!- volvía a ser la misma chica alegre que siempre fue.

-Tendrás que presentarme a ese chico, tengo que agradecerle mucho.

-Lo conocerás, en la boda de Tomoyo- la castaña sonaba muy segura y alegre.

-¿Irás, al final?

-Sí, después de todo, ella es mi prima, y… a pesar de todo, yo la sigo queriendo mucho- explicó, con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que no sientas rencor. Sé que Tomoyo estará muy feliz de verte. Estoy seguro.

Sakura sonrió, y abrazó a su padre. Le debía mucho.

-Gracias- dicho esto, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación.

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

_Un mes y medio después…_

Un hermoso día enmarcaba a la sencilla fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la mansión Daidouji. Se sentía alegría en el ambiente. Los recién casados hablaban animadamente con Sakura y Eriol. Se los veía felices, a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

-Sakura, en verdad… agradezco mucho que hayas podido venir- decía Tomoyo, muy contenta. A su lado, Shaoran miraba a la esmeralda con un poco de culpa.

-No te preocupes, Sakura nunca te odió- comentó Eriol, al verlo-. Sólo se sintió dolida… Además, yo sé que te quiere mucho.

-Hiiragizawa… la verdad siento lo que hice. Fui muy duro- Li sonaba arrepentido.

-Eso no te lo niego, pero olvídalo, es pasado. Ahora cada quien encontró la felicidad.

El castaño sonrió ante esto, y abrazó a Tomoyo. Sakura los miró contenta, ahora su, de nuevo, mejor amiga se veía dichosa con el hombre que amaba. Eriol la besó al mirar lo que hacía su novia, y se abrazó a ella.

-Estás bien ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

-Mejor que nunca.

* * *

**Fin**

**Por: Estrella Syriana.**

N/A: Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Ustedes opinan.

Una pequeña aclaración: el título siginifica "De Lienzos, sonrisas y lágrimas", es en francés.

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

¡Besos!


End file.
